Digital communication is implemented in a large variety of communication systems in which data is transmitted based on having logic-high and logic-low states associated with respective voltage amplitudes. Some digital data transfer is implemented across isolation barriers, such that digital communication can occur across a high-voltage isolation element (e.g., as a capacitor or a transformer). The two sides of a digital isolator are referenced to ground potentials that can be thousands of volts apart. As an example, an isolation barrier can be implemented for single-ended or differential peripheral input/output circuits that receive data to the isolator or transmit data from the isolator. Digital isolators are one example of different sources of timing degradation, such as jitter or pulse-width distortion, that can occur in digital communication systems. Such timing degradation can lead to errors in the data that is transmitted from a data transmitter to a data receiver.